1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and, more particularly, to a test device of semiconductor memory devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Automatic test equipment (ATE) is used for testing semiconductor devices, and ATEs are required to have performance suitable for testing the semiconductor devices. As the performance expectations of the semiconductor devices become more and more enhanced and the operating speed of the semiconductor devices becomes faster and faster, a built-off test (BOT), where the test functionality is brought to the closest possible proximity of the device-under-test (DUT), e.g., to a load board, has been employed. However, the conventional BOT can have various problems, such as extended test times, particularly when the number of DUTs being tested increases.